looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/2/16 - 10/8/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *10/3/16 - 9am - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *10/3/16 - 9:30am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot LOONEY TUNES *10/2/16 - 6am - Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/Too Hop To Handle/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety *10/3/16 - 6am - Tweety's S.O.S./Wearing of the Grin/8 Ball Bunny/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Boobs In The Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Ducksters/Canary Row/Egg Scramble, An/Fractured Leghorn, A *10/4/16 - 6am - Hillbilly Hare/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Home Tweet Home/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Mutiny on The Bunny/Pop 'Em Pop/Rabbit of Seville/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat *10/5/16 - 6am - Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Daffy Duck Hunt/Dough For The Do Do/Fast And Furry-ous/For Scentimental Reasons/Frigid Hare/Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hen House Henry/High Diving Hare *10/6/16 - 6am - Knights Must Fall/Long-Haired Hare/Often An Orphan/Porky Chops/Rabbit Hood/Windblown Hare/Back Alley Oproar/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Foghorn Leghorn *10/7/16 - 6am - Hare Splitter/Haredevil Hare/Hop, Look and Listen/Hot Cross Bunny/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Odor of the Day/Pest That Came to Dinner/Scaredy Cat/Stupor Salesman/Two Gophers from Texas *10/8/16 - 6am - Up-Standing Sitter/What Makes Daffy Duck/You Were Never Duckier/Crowing Pains/Little Orphan Airedale/Pest in the House, A/Rabbit Transit/Scent-imental Over You/Tweetie Pie/Baseball Bugs BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/3/16 - 12pm - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *10/3/16 - 12:30pm - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *10/4/16 - 12pm - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *10/4/16 - 12:30pm - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *10/5/16 - 12pm - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *10/5/16 - 12:30pm - Mine!/Over the Burrow *10/6/16 - 12pm - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *10/6/16 - 12:30pm - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *10/7/16 - 12pm - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *10/7/16 - 12:30pm - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *10/8/16 - 12pm - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *10/8/16 - 12:30pm - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/2/16 - 2pm - Semper Lie *10/2/16 - 2:30pm - Father Figures *10/2/16 - 3pm - Customer Service *10/3/16 - 2:30pm - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *10/3/16 - 3pm - It's a Handbag *10/3/16 - 3:30pm - We're in Big Truffle *10/4/16 - 2:30pm - Dear John *10/4/16 - 3pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *10/4/16 - 3:30pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *10/5/16 - 2:30pm - Black Widow *10/5/16 - 3pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *10/5/16 - 3:30pm - Gribbler's Quest *10/6/16 - 2:30pm - Grand Old Duck of York *10/6/16 - 3pm - Ridiculous Journey *10/6/16 - 3:30pm - Shell Game *10/7/16 - 2:30pm - Year of the Duck *10/7/16 - 3pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *10/7/16 - 3:30pm - Here Comes the Pig *10/8/16 - 2:30pm - Mr. Weiner *10/8/16 - 3pm - SuperRabbit *10/8/16 - 3:30pm - Best Friends Redux WABBIT *10/2/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *10/2/16 - 7:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *10/3/16 - 6pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/3/16 - 6:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/4/16 - 5:40pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *10/4/16 - 6pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *10/4/16 - 6:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *10/5/16 - 5:40pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/5/16 - 6pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *10/5/16 - 6:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *10/6/16 - 5:40pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/6/16 - 6pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *10/6/16 - 6:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *10/7/16 - 5:50pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *10/7/16 - 6pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *10/7/16 - 6:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki